


Room For Two

by DarksidersSin (CatContessa)



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, erotic massage that goes exactly how you expect it to, soul split!Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatContessa/pseuds/DarksidersSin
Summary: Being able to split your soul and be in two places at once is a nifty trick.





	Room For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Okay since Tumblr's being dumb, I'm throwing all my nsfw Character x Reader fics here. You can find this under my tumblr blog of the same name as this pseud.

When Death had explained his Soul Split ability to you, your first comment was about how useful that had to be, remarking that you could have used it to get more chores done, or gather twice as many supplies and cover more ground. Really, everyone you knew had wished they could be in two places at once, but the Pale Rider just shrugged it off. "It's useful when it counts, but to split one's soul is not particularly pleasant."

"It doesn't hurt you, does it?" You asked, eyeing him with concern.

"No," Death explained. "The first time, it wasn't as much painful as it was uncomfortable. I hardly notice it now."

You nodded slowly, then paused. "So?"

Death arched a brow under his mask. "'So' what?"

"Aren't you going to show me?" You slipped your hands into your pockets. "I mean, you brought it up, I thought you'd, y'know. Give a demonstration or something."

Death sighed. "What you need to understand, Y/N," He said slowly, as if he'd given this lecture before, "Is that while such a feat does not cause me pain or discomfort, it doesn't mean it isn't a drain on my energy. To split one's soul as such is no simple feat." You were a little disappointed by this, but you understood where he was coming from, nodding your acceptance of this fact. "However," He continued, earning your attention again, "Should the situation call for it in the future, then I will show you."

That earned him a smile from you, and the end of that conversation as the topic changed to other things as you two continued walking- and for some reason, you noticed that Death looked like he'd just dodged some kind of bullet. You left it alone, of course, knowing better than to pry into the business of a Horseman, but put a proverbial pin in that thought to save for later.

At one point, perhaps about a couple of days after that discussion, your adventures led you to a puzzle in one of the Maker temples that you were just a little too underqualified for to help. You glanced at the Horseman, rocking on your heels. "So. I bet that Soul Split thing would come in handy right about now."

Death made a sound like he was sighing through his nose. "Very well. But don't say I didn't warn you." Before you could ask what that meant, there was a flash of energy, and where the Pale Rider once stood, there was a stone statue of his Reaper form. You blinked, and another flash of violet and green energy, two copies of Death stood on either side of it, both looking at you, and all you had to offer was a bewildered look and a soft 'huh'.

As you would come to learn, the two were about as different as night and day. Green was more abraisive, shouting and hurling insults at you and making scathing remarks at you, and his twin, while Purple was gentler, less brash and reserved, and by far had a better attitude, making sure you were okay and giving you praise when you pointed out something useful or offered help with the task at hand, and would meet his twin's lashing tongue with a cool remark to shut him down. The whole thing was an odd experience all in all, but you did learn a little more about the Horseman.

As the two escorted you back towards the door and the statue, Purple set a hand on your shoulder. "You did well. Your insight was quite crucial."

You would have thanked him for that had Green not decided to speak. "Don't be soft. It wouldn't have taken long to do it ourselves without the Dustborn's help."

"You know that isn't true," Purple shot back, like an elder sibling gently telling off a younger one. "Y/N has helped us with these things in the past. We should be thankful."

"They only drag us down," Green sneered. "Should have left them at Tri-Stone."

"I'm right here, y'know," You grumbled, but neither seemed to hear you as you continued onwards. You'd managed to tune them both out, wondering how Jamaerah was recovering after your last visit to Lostlight and making a note to check in at some point, and by the time you'd gotten back to the entrance, you weren't too keen to deal with something like that in the near future as the two figures became one. Death gave a relieved sigh and rolled his shoulders, the path now clear.

"That took a while." He looked at you. "I'm supposing you know what I meant now, yes?"

"It was pretty surreal once they...you...started talking to each other- I mean, yourself, I mean..." You sighed. "Whatever, it was weird."

Death blinked at you, then walked past you towards the main entrance of the place with you scurrying behind him. You could deal with how two halves of a soul could communicate later. As you two found rest that night in a small abandoned hut not too far from Tri-Stone, Death insisted he'd take the first watch, to which you obliged, rolling over on your side and using your arm as a pillow as you nodded off to sleep. Later, you found yourself woken by a familiar hand on your shoulder, and yawned. "My turn already?" You craned your head, expecting to find Death looking back at you, but no, it was Purple. You blinked. "...Where's Green?"

"Getting firewood," The apparition answers simply. "And it is your turn to take watch."

You nodded and sat up, rubbing the sore spot in your neck. "Don't know why we couldn't just stay in town. I'm sure Muria would have found us a place to sleep."

"We've never been the sort for hospitality." Purple sets his hands on your shoulders, thumbs digging gently into your sore neck. Though you tense up at first, you melt into it with a contented hum. 

"Do me a favour," You mumbled. "Whatever you're doing, just keep doing it until your twin gets back."

Purple chuckles, and you note how it's warmer than Death often allows himself to be vocally. It's nice. "So tense. You can tell us if you're being strained too much."

"Don't wanna be a bother." You let your eyes flutter closed, noting how Purple's hands have traveled a little lower, between your shoulders, and you give a shaking gasp as he starts working out the knots in your upper back. "Shit, that's good..."

You could sense a smile from Purple behind that mask. "Lie down. I'll get the rest of it."

You didn't think twice, taking off your coat and bundling it up to prop your head on before you laid down. You felt the calloused hands you knew well hitching up your shirt and continuing their ministrations on your poor, stressed muscles, finishing up the upper half before slowly trailing lower to your midsection, gently digging in the heels of the palms and rubbing up and down your spine, edging a little towards your hips. You let out a small whine, the relief your body felt at the treatment making you pleasantly pliant under his hands, and oddly aroused the more it continued, until you felt your arousal make your loins ache. "Ah, shit..."

"Something the matter, Little Heart?" Purple asked softly, running his palms over a particularly stubborn bit of muscle, and you could hardly help the noise you made. "I take it you're enjoying this."

"Crafty bastard," You chided, smirking. 

"Indeed." Purple tugged your jeans down a bit to tease a view of your backside, straddling you as he dug his thumbs in just above your hips. "It was difficult to decide whether to bed you or let you sleep." He leaned in a bit, and you felt the strain of the apparition's own arousal. "I won't, if you don't--"

"You've already got me on my belly. Might as well finish what you started." You smiled. "Can't just get me all riled up and then leave me wanting."

Purple chuckled, tugging down your jeans a little more and bending over you, pulling up your hips a bit so he could slip a hand around and palm your arousal, to which you gave a small moan, leaning into his touch in hopes it would ease the ache you felt. "You humans," He chided gently. "So needy."

"Don't be a tease," You shot back, though the words lacked any sort of sting. How could they, when your face had turned so red? It was just entertaining to your companion, who shifted your undergarments so he could rub at you, relishing your needy whimpers as you looked over your shoulder at him.

Purple just hushed you, nuzzling his forehead into your hair as he continued his work. "Patience."

You pressed your backside up against his groin, rubbing up against his own arousal. "You're not exactly being 'patient', either," You remarked. 

"I can hold out for a while, Y/N." His fingers hit a certain spot that made you whine. "The question is, can you?"

"Don't make me beg." You looked up at him. "Please?"

"Please what?" You could almost see the smirk through the bone mask as he started to tease the more sensitive areas of your sex in a way that you almost came undone there and then. You bit your lip, your hand curling into a fist as you tried to control this carnal urge. "Come now, little love. Let's hear it."

It embarrassed you to say it, but you knew there was no other way to end this torment. "Oh, just get it over with, would you?!" You hissed back at him. "I don't wanna be all riled up while you're asleep."

He obliges you, fingers working your opening to prepare you for him- he's quite thick, and when he frees himself from his slacks, you almost shivered at the small sigh of relief he made before he eased himself into you, taking it slow so he wouldn't cause any pain. He savoured the little whimpers and moans you made as his length stretched your insides just right- it seemed this side of the Pale Rider was not only a lot nicer, but a touch more attentive, too, and you felt it in the way he whispered praise in your ear, telling you how good you were doing, how beautiful you were, all that sweet dirty talk that makes you melt in his hands. Purple starts moving in you, taking it slow and continuing the massage, one hand holding your hips while the other runs over the small of your back and over knotted muscles and starts working it out, and you can hardly keep your voice down with the moaned litany of curses that spill out into the air. The slowness of it all annoys you to no end, and you whine at him to hurry it up, to which he answers by hauling you up until you're sitting in his lap, his hand on your stomach, and you half-swear you can see a slight bulge when he thrusts into you.

"Patience, little heart," He chides you softly, and you moan as you close your eyes and feel him moving in you. Your previous romps with Death had never been this gentle, at least not for this long until he would ravish you as he preferred, so this is definitely new to you, a needy moan slipping out as you tilt your head back until it's leaning on his chest. You wish he would kiss you, even though you know he'd never take off that mask if his life depended on it. What would those lips be like, you've wondered, and your arousal coils abruptly and distracts you from that thought as the hand on your stomach roams up over your chest and coming to wrap lightly around your throat as he gives a low rumble that sends shivers down your spine and coaxes another moan.

Then, despite the lust-filled fog clouding your vision, you notice another figure entering, spectral green and carrying more firewood. "Fuck's sake," Green spits. "I knew it'd be stupid to split up, and look what I've come back to."

You freeze up, though Purple doesn't seem ashamed of being caught. "H-he was trying to wake me for my watch, and--!" Your excuse was lost on the double, who dumped the firewood nearby and strode over, freeing himself and grabbing your hair as he lightly smacked his length against your face, and you felt how firm it was getting already. 

"I don't want your excuses, Dustborn," Green growls lowly. "Get to work."

"Best you do," Purple rumbles in your ear. "He's foul." 

Not wanting to irritate him further, you obediently open your mouth to him, making a small noise as you feel the throbbing flesh sliding over your tongue and then wincing as it hits the back of your throat. Green's thrusts are rough, testing your gag reflex with the harsh nudging of the head against your throat and making hot tears prick your eyes- you're worried you'll choke despite Purple's gentle ministrations both inside you and with his hand on your thigh. You moan around Green's length as you start to feel the first signs of your climax coiling in your gut, and in response, Green's grip on your locks tightens painfully. "No you don't," He growls venomously. "Not until I do."

"Not too hard," Purple chides him. "We're not trying to hurt Y/N." He gives a sharp buck and you cry out around the thick flesh in your mouth. Purple chuckles. "They're already close."

Green pulls your head off his cock, still holding you by your hair as he strokes himself. "Then hurry up. I'm not going to last long myself if they keep gagging." 

Purple chuckles again at his twin's frustration, deciding to finally indulge your need for completion. Your arousal coils tighter in your loins with every moan you make, and Green's cock slides over your tongue again while he grunts curses in Abyssal, determined to finish himself as he thrusts deeper down your throat, and with Purple nuzzling your shoulder and speaking sweetly to you in husky tones, you're certain neither of them will last much longer. It's as that thought crosses your mind that you reach your climax, your sex throbbing as you come on Purple's cock, the one in your mouth buried down your throat, and you feel the seed from both coat your insides. There's so much, You think, and when they let you go, your holes are dripping with their loads, Green being generous enough to leave some on your face. Their exchange of words is a muffled blurr to you as you lie exhausted in Purple's arms, so much to the point that you don't notice yourself falling asleep. 

It's morning when you next wake, and your companion seems to have taken the watch for you, now whole instead of the twin halves of his soul that had their fun with you the night before. Eyes of smouldering coals look over at you as you pull yourself up onto your knees with a yawn. "What time is it?" You ask, your words slurred with sleep.

"Dawn," Death replies simply. "I took your watch for you. You're welcome."

You shoot him a look, thumping him on the arm- you're sure it doesn't hurt. "Maybe I would have taken it if your more agreeable side hadn't decided to get so handsy."

Death shrugs. "Hardly my fault." He gives a chuckle as he smoothes out the bird's nest your hair has turned into. "You humans. So needy."

You just go red in response.


End file.
